Virtual reality headset display devices are known. These devices visually simulate a user's physical presence in virtual spaces. Simulations typically include a 360° view of the user's surrounding virtual space such that user may turn his head to view different portions of the surrounding space. Activity in the virtual space continues to progress regardless of which direction the user is facing and the user does not receive any indication of his view direction.
Virtual reality presents a problem for storytellers. How does a storyteller maintain the attention of an audience member so he can be told a story if he can look wherever he wants and go wherever he wants in the virtual space? (Note that the term “he” is used generically throughout the application to indicate both male and female.) In traditional forms of storytelling there is typically a content narrative presented within the boundaries of a view screen. In a virtual space, there is a continuum. The audience member may simply wander and/or look away during a story, thus breaking a rhythm, pacing, and style of the narrative, and/or the narrative all together, thus disrupting the intended flow of a story, information, emotion, etc., to the user, as intended by the storyteller. Storytellers have therefore resorted to gimmicks and tricks to re-direct the attention of the audience member (e.g., loud noises and/or characters telling and/or showing the audience member where to look), which does not allow for more engaged and/or focused storytelling, and becomes progressively more problematic and transparent, the longer the story.